wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Dinner or Consequences/@comment-27242792-20130316050350/@comment-68.114.124.104-20130331195608
MY TURN!!!! I'm not going to do mine in script format, if that's okay. Just to recap: my name is Abigail Rose, I live in Sofia the First's universe as Sofia's lady-in-waiting, and age...... I'm just going to say that she is a teenager and leave definite age vague. Honestly, however old you are, just picture Abigail at that age :D. *suddenly Peter Pan* "Here we GOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Abigail's POV "Abigail!!! Abigail!!!" I quickly place down my book unto the desk, standing up just as Sofia bursts into the room. "Good afternoon, Princess Sofia," I say with a smile and small curtsy. "Oh, Abigail, I'm so excited!!!!!" she bubbles vivaciously. "What kind of trouble have you gotten into THIS time?" I tease. Sofia giggles. "Don't be SILLY, Abigail!! The flying derby team is having their first official race tomorrow!!!" She lets out a shrill squeal of ecstasy. "That IS exciting!" I agree. "I'm so proud of you for trying out, even though you're the only princess on the team." (A/N if you don't watch this show, I suggest watching the song "Princess Things". It might help explain a bit about the flying derby is so EPIC) Sofia blushes, as only a cute little seven-year-old can. She looks over to my desk. "Whatcha readin'?" she asks, noticing my book. "It's called 'Super Naturals'," I reply, picking up the text. Sofia shudders. "Is it about....ghosts???" she whispers. I laugh. "No, silly!! This is about all of the natural remedies that can be found in the wild for different ailments or injuries." "Wow....." Sofia breathes. "That's really neat!!!" "You never know when a book like this might come in handy," I say in reply. The princess nods. "So, do you think you could help me get an outfit ready for the derby??" she asks eagerly. Of course, Princess!" I reply with a smile. "I was going to ask Amber, but she was REALLY busy getting her beauty sleep, and Mr. Cedric just said he thought my amulet would clash with any outfit I wore wore and that I should just give it to him for safekeeping." She looks up at me. "You don't think it clashes, do you?" she says worriedly. I roll my eyes upon hearing about yet ANOTHER attempt by Cedric to steal Sofia's amulet. Honestly, why is he desperate to take over the kingdom that he would con a child? "Of COURSE it doesn't clash," I assure Sofia, taking her by the hand. "Now, why don't you show me to the derby section of your closet? I'd lead the way, but I'm afraid of getting lost amidst the shoe section." Sofia giggles, and she leads me down the hall. I smile as we walk. Having the princess as a close friend almost makes up for...for not having any parents..... No POV "Are you sure we made the right decision, sending her to that world full of magic and fantasy all those years ago??" "Caring for the princess is training her in the arts of responsibility and kindness. These traits will be especially important in her life in the weeks that are yet to come. You know this better than anyone." "I know, but...will she be ready?" "We wouldn't have placed her there if she wouldn't have been." How did I do? Please feel free to jump in if you haven't already!!! :D ~TLWG